tsurunefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryouhei Yamanouchi
is a first-year student at Kazemai High School where he is a member of the kyudo club. Appearance Ryohei is a tall, large young man with broad shoulders. He has short, spiky light brown hair and large amber eyes. He usually wears the standard Kazemai High School uniform with a black gakuran jacket over a white shirt and black pants. In the anime, he has freckles around his nose. Personality Ryouhei is a cheerful, lively person. History Ryouhei was childhood friends with Minato Narumiya and Seiya Takehaya and went to kindergarten and elementary school with them until he transferred in fifth grade and went to a different middle school than them. In middle school, he took kyudo classes as part of his required martial arts course. In high school, he reunites with Minato and Seiya. Story First Day at Kazemai High School In the school courtyard, where many clubs are recruiting new members, Ryouhei spots Minato and Seiya and throws his arms around them. He excitedly greets them, saying that he didn't expect to reunite with them in high school. Seiya exclaims at how big he has gotten and that he knew he was here since he saw his name on the class register. Ryouhei compliments Seiya on being the freshman representative and Minato for looking cooler since the last time he saw him. He is confused when Minato tells him to stop talking like an uncle flattering his nephews. They soon began to recount their old childhood stories, until Tomio Morioka, Ryouhei's homeroom teacher, approaches them. Tomio tells the boys that he has received a secret mission, exciting Ryouhei. When told that it was for reviving the kyudo club, he is completely on board, talking about how ever since he did kyudo for his compulsory martial arts course in middle school, he had always wanted to do it seriously in high school, and that he might have been influenced by Minato and Seiya. When Tomio asks if they have kyudo experience, Ryouhei says that they are and they had taken the entrance exams for a private middle school with a kyudo club. Tomio is pleased and asks them all to come to the kyudojo with him. Minato declines, stating he has too many chores at home, but Seiya and Ryouhei both agree to join the club. Kyudo Club Information Session Relationships Seiya Takehaya Ryouhei greatly admires Seiya for his intelligence and kindness to everyone, and frequently praises him for it. He steadfastly refuses to believe Seiya can do anything bad. Nanao Kisaragi Nanao and Ryouhei get along very well due to their similarly cheerful and chatty personalities. The two of them often joke around and laugh together. Their interactions are the specialty of the kyudo club. Skills Trivia * Ryouhei's favorite food is cream stew. The least is sukiyaki.Kyudo Boys Questionnaire * His hobby is riding around on his bicycle and wadaiko (Japanese drum). He has even played at a festival. * Likes both mountains and the sea. * If he had the chance to time-travel, he would choose to go to the future. He would like to see flying cars, and go to the space. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kazemai High School Category:Kazemai High School Kyudo Club Category:First Year